requiem_ordoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Veritine Conquistador
Veritine Conquistador is a warrior monk, teacher, and a soldier. He has more than three hundred years of military history. Back when he was a soldier, he fought in many wars, the first being the Moro Wars. The last conflict he engaged in was the Philippine Civil War. He has not engaged in warfare for decades so he spends his spare time with friends, teaching, destroying Protestant heretics, writing, painting, and debating. Despite his centuries of military history and contributions, the society around him is mostly oblivious to him. He is very intelligent, and has mastered the arts, the classics, literature, religion, music, writing, speaking, and speaks many languages. Origins It is unknown when He was born. He was born in Cavite City during the Spanish period. His grandfather was part of Miguel López de Legazpi's expedition to the Philippines. His mother was a Tagalog native from Laguna, and his father was a mestizo. His military career began when he volunteered to fight Moro pirates during the Moro War. He was a missionary before the war, so he became a warrior monk. He then traveled to Europe to get better education where he became exposed to the enlightenment. After the Philippine Civil War when he felt that he no longer had a purpose. He met Havoc who invited him to the Requiem. Due to his impossibly long life spanning centuries, it is even assumed he wasn't just one person. He was assassinated by Vertigo. The Beginnings ''' After becoming educated and literate, he became a missionary to convert natives in Northern Luzon. Inspired by his '''HERITaGE he joined the Spanish army to find the Moro pirates. He traveled to Europe to study. He went to different universities in Madrid. During the 17th century, he fought in the Thirty Years' War, further arousing his religious feelings despite it being a political war. He mastered many fields and disciplines during his stay in Madrid. Later he became a mercenary to fight in other countries. He was not a soldier of fortune though, and often rejected payment from foreign armies. He was called on to fight in the Reaper's War to crush Catalan revolts. He was called on to the Portuguese Restoration War, marking the first time he lost a war. Because of this bitter defeat, he wanted to rid his mind off the loss by going to Poland and he became a Winged Hussar. He fought in the Battle of Vienna, where he got severely wounded so he had to rest afterwards. He returned to Madrid to continue learning, when he was called on to fight in the Spanish War of the Succession after which he decided to return to Manila to seek education there. He worked as a missionary as well as an explorer, joining expeditions to colonize Visayas. Last years in the Spanish Army In the late 18th century, he fought in the Seven Years' War where he defended the Spanish East Indies from the British and Dutch. After the war, he returned to Europe to continue education. He decided to take a rest from warfare, and avoided the French Revolutionary Wars, though fought to reclaim Spain during the Peninsular War. While he was considered a strong supporter of the republicanism and democracy being a product of the enlightenment, he was a monarchist in Spain because of his satisfaction with the monarchy and Fought in the Carlist Wars. He retired from the Spanish army to become a teacher in the Philippines. During the Philippine Revolution, he was disgusted by the Filipino cause, because according to him, they were not ready for revolution, nor was their cause just. It also outraged him that some of the propaganda leaders were Freemasons. He initially fought as a Loyalist on Spain's side. Later on the war though he realized that Spain's cause was no longer righteous. After learning of the cruelties of Spain, he joined the Katipunans side where he was initially rejected, but was then accepted. Last Foreign Wars He fought in the Philippine-American War, but was defeated by the Americans. The Americans started a crackdown own revolutionaries. Because of his involvement in the clergy and nationalistic fervor, he was a hot target for the Americans. While he accepted many American values, he was disgraced by the fact that the Americans regarded the Filipinos as barbarians. To avoid execution, he went to Germany where he forged his identity to Konrad Faust. He fought under the German flag during the First World War. After the First World War, he quickly left Germany an returned to the Philippines. Though he had committed treason, neither the German nor the American governments discovered it yet. He admired the United States because they have finally learned to accept the FIlipinos. He became part of the reserved civilian army under the Commonwealth Administration. He fought in the Second World War against the Japanese. He was invited to the Hukbalahap, but he rejected because of their communistic ideologies. After America was driven out. After the war, he joined the Philippine Army and fought against the Huks. He was no longer allowed to be a mercenary because of international law. The governments of both America and Germany forgave him of his treason because of his noble cause and actions. Under the Philippine flag He spent the last years of the 40s fighting the Huk rebels. He fought in the Korean Waras his anti-communist zeal hightened. He also fought in the Vietnam War, marking the last war he fought during the Cold War. Then the Martial Law in the Philippines was declared. Though he neither supported the Opposition nor the Administration, although he voiced support for Marcos because of his firm opposition to the Communists, but also voiced his dismay and resentment for the authoritarian dictatorship. He fought against terrorists at this point. After EDSA, he continued fighting against terrorists. He was part of the government's wars against terrorism in the country and abroad. in 2020, under President Rodrigo Duterte, federalism was instituted. While the Philippines prospered, many leftists were dissatisfied and wanted to put an end to federalism. The Philippine Civil War was fought between Federalistas(right-wing groups, loyalists, militia, Catholics, nationalists, and populists) against the Amarillenos(leftists, anarchists, communists, secularist, globalists, and Freemasons, and other separatists groups). Though the war was won by the Federalistas, the Philippines was left in ruins with millions dead. The carnage of the tragic Civil War put a halt to all internal conflicts. Soon after, the Philippines recovered and rebuilt. Since most of the slums were destroyed by the war, it became more convenient to build things. in the span of less than a decade, the Philippines rebuilt to become a first world country, becoming the second richest country in Southeast Asia and one of the richest in terms of GDP per capita. The Philippines no longer engaged in war, so he was left without a purpose. Personality Though he literally committed treason Felipe is known for being fiercely loyal. He is very hard working, being a showcase of Batangas Quality. He is a man of Culture, being literate in many languages, mastering the arts, and being good at memes. He is a free thinker and only believes in the proven truth. He is deeply religious, being a member of the clergy after all. He is extremely freedom loving, though not radical. He tries to tolerate everyone, but can get occupations ted debates especially with the left. He is also practical, and has no problem accepting unorthodox ideas if it is beneficial. 'Occupations' * Inquisitor''-Retired'' * Soldier''-Present'' * Mercenary''-Retired'' * Missionary -Retired * Monk - Present * Priest- Present * General - Retired * Teacher - Present Relationships 'Allies' * Havoc- Very good, the guy who i was with being invited to the requiem * Disabled ducc- Idk he nice * Pablo- He..... I can't see him. * Pedro Valiente- Commander in chief! Frenemies *TBA Enemies * TBA Tag lines BATANGAS CALIDAD- Good quality. DEUTSCHE QUALITAT!- OPTIMUS QUALITY. Pampanga Quality- Low tier. Desu Vult!- Felipe when he's about to destroy some weeabs. Oil? Do you need FREEDOM?- When he says this, it means you have to hide your oil reserves. Ave Manila!- When a Cebuano won't stop rabbling about Magellan for 10 minutes. QUE?????- When he is interrupted. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Yes NYEEEEEESSSSSS- self-explanatory Pasta- very angry Pizza- pp Nugget- N word